And, I Feel
by Lunalone
Summary: Hidup akan terus berjalan, dan kini Sakura tersadar. Sai yang berhasil menggunakan perasaannya, Naruto untuk pertama kalinya berharap di luar rasio. Dan Sasuke adalah pahlawan sejati… /


Mata kelam eboni itu menatap lurus helaian-helaian rambut merah muda yang menutupi paras seorang gadis di depannya. Kedua tangannya kian erat mengepal ketika mendengar isakan gadis itu kian memburu. Sudah sekiranya sepuluh menit mereka dalam situasi seperti itu tanpa mau mengubahnya.

Tatapan iris kelam itu tidak dapat mengindikasikan apa-apa. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, telah rapat disimpannya dalam hati. Hanya beberapa personal yang terikat langsung yang dapat membaca situasi antara mereka.

...

* * *

**And I Feel**, Scilia

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** Canon setting beserta multi kekurangannya.

* * *

"Kau melupakan ocha-mu, Sakura-san," tegurnya datar yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

Detik dari detik berlalu hanya isakan melulu yang tergiang dari balik helaian merah muda itu. Seperti apa yang di duganya, gadis itu tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya.

Ditariknya napas panjang sementara memejamkan mata. Dibukanya kembali, keadaan masih sama, kepala gadis di hadapannya masih tertunduk dalam dan sunyi kecuali selagu isakan yang pilu. Tapi bukan berubah nanar caranya menatap, malah semakin tajam dan tetap lurus pada fokus semula.

…_some people come into your lives,_

_And quickly go…_

Kedua alisnya nyaris bertaut, mengindikasikan seakan sedang mencari keliak lain di dalam pikiran sang gadis. Namun hanya sebuah bayangan batu besar yang dapat di cernanya. Batu imajiner besar yang tengah bertengger di atas kepala gadis bersurai merah jambu itu. Bagaikan hantaman telak persis akan hal apa yang di dengarnya sore lalu dari jounin Shikamaru.

"_Orang itu telah kembali. Tapi… itu tidak sepenuhnya benar,"_

Perlahan pemilik iris kelam itu menjatuhkan tangannya ke meja. Merambat ke seberang dan menumpu lalu menggenggam jemari tirus rekan se-tim-nya itu. Gadis itu agak tersentak begitu hawa dingin lain tiba-tiba menelusup membungkus sampai pergelangan tangannya. Isakannya berhenti barang sejenak, berganti dengan ritme yang lebih lamban.

"Ini memang berat," ucap pemuda pucat itu seakan tahu apa yang sedang di keluhkan – diteriakkan—rekannya ini dalam nuraninya.

Isakan gadis awal dua puluh tahunan itu kembali mandawai. Sejurus kemudian iris emerald hadir dalam parasnya yang kini telah di pertunjukkan, membuat helaian-helaian merah muda lebih turun ke punggungnya. "Sa-sangat be-rat…" gumamnya tersendat parau.

Lalu hanya sebuah anggukan perlahan diberi pemuda pucat se-tim-nya itu. Singkat, dan terkesan absurd. Seakan ada setitik ragu yang menunjukkannya. Memang, satu hal yang adanya tak bisa disalahkan atas respon pemuda itu.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melaluinya, Sakura-san."

Bibir yang semula akan menembakkan tudingan itu kini merapat oleh selaan ucapan lawan mainnya. Pemuda itu terkesan 'menyambar'. Mungkin mata kelamnya sudah mengantisipasi reaksi yang akan di tujukan padanya.

"Mungkin..." wanita itu bergumam lagi. Dia tak ingin menunjukkan penuntutannya secara frontal fisik, karena itu memang bukan tipe arena yang sesuai dengan sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Jika kau katakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi…" Ya, bukan frontal fisik, namun lahan yang akan digunakannya kini adalah frontal lisan. Permintaan langsung, akan semua yang sebenarnya sudah didengarnya dari sang Godaime.

Sudah tepat, seperti apa yang di skenarionya. Air muka pemuda itu berhasil dia runtuhkan meski tak selonjak emosi yang di kuburnya dalam nurani. Sekilas saja dapat di lihatnya kilatan penyesalan dalam iris eboni itu.

Pertahanan kedatarannya runtuh, matanya kini menjurus jelas sorot kenanaran, iba, atas pukulan telak yang menimpa satu-satunya rekan tim wanitanya. Tangannya terkepal erat kembali, tanpa sadar sekelumit embusan panas telah mencapai titik pusat pengontrol emosinya. Membuat gerahamnya bergelutuk tanpa suara. "Sampai kapan kau akan memintaku untuk mengulangnya, Sakura-san? Bahkan ini yang ketiga kali."

Baru beberapa sekon terlewat, pemuda itu langsung menyesali apa yang telah berhasil dia luncurkan dari mulutnya. Melihat kepala merah muda itu tertunduk kembali, hatinya mencelos, seketika memadamkan gejolak simpatinya. Pemuda itu yakin bahwa dirinya masih memiliki sisi sensitive meski telah lama terkubur dalam ajaran root yang di tanamkan Danzo padanya sejak belia.

"A-aku mohon, S-sai…"

Pemuda pucat itu menghela napas.

"Satu k-kali saja…" gumaman rendah itu membawa selintas jengah yang masuk ke dalam rongga pendengaran Sai. Terdengar begitu – sangat—memohon, sekonyong tanpa apa yang dimintanya itu, dia akan mati detik itu juga. Sekiranya ada celah benarnya. Memang sepertinya begitu juga kenyataan yang dialami Sakura.

Bisik pikirannya agar lekas menuruti permintaan Sakura, namun hatinya berargumen lain; tidak, sebelum ada kata jera untuk memintanya lagi. Sai bimbang, pilihan mana yang benar-benar terbaik untuk kelangsungan psikologis sahabatnya ini.

Tapi pada akhirnya otaknya menampilkan sebuah line yang masih segar diingatan. Selarik kutipan dari halaman buku pepatah. 'Dengarkan kata hatimu, jika pikiranmu menyulitkanmu'.

Sai memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha memantapkan hal yang pasti membuat Sakura sedikit berat untuk menerimanya. Apapun yang terjadi, Sai merasa pilihannya kali ini benar-benar menggunakan perasaannya yang terbaik. Dan pada akhirnya, Sakura juga memang tak bisa terus larut untuk berpura-pura dungu.

Pemuda pucat itu membuka kelopak matanya. Alisnya kembali berkedut mendapati kepala Sakura yang masih tertunduk, meski tanpa isakan.

Kemudian Sai mengulurkan tangan kanannya mencoba menggapai dagu Sakura, dan menariknya keluar, membuat wajah kusut wanita itu terangkat. Namun baginya, bukan hanya itu. Sai lakukan itu juga untuk menarik keluar semua kedunguan, kebutaan, dan kena'ifan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Jika benar-benar membuatmu tercandu, akan aku ulangi."

Sakura merekahkan senyumnya yang pertama dalam seminggu belakangan. Kembangan tipis dan langka, namun hanya bertahan tak lebih lama setelah Sai melanjutkan, "Dengan syarat, setelah itu kau mengunjungi pusaranya."

Batu besar yang beberapa saat lalu menyusut, kini terkembang jauh lebih besar daripada semula. Tak ada lagi isakan, tapi terganti oleh seraut tertohok yang dapat di tangkap Sai untuk kedua kalinya dari Sakura.

Sai memalingkan wajahnya, memilih tembikar berisi ocha penuh yang telah sepenuhnya mendingin sebagai pelampiasan. Indra perasaannya tak dapat memungkiri, raut wajah Sakura itu sedikit mencuil konsekuensinya.

"Sai, lihat aku." kali ini suara Sakura tepat dikatakan sebagai murni kata, tak ada unsur gumaman lagi. Terkesan tegas dan mendesak.

Pemuda pucat itu kembali menatap Sakura, mengalah. Tapi ada yang lain, gadis itu sedikit ciut laju nyalinya begitu bersirobok dengan iris eboni milik Sai. Mata itu…tak ada setitikpun kerancuan dan berkilat tajam. Itu artinya, Sakura yang kalah. Sai sepertinya sangat mengukuhkan pilihannya.

"Dia sudah kembali, tapi tak akan pernah bisa kita temui lagi, Sakura-san." Ujar pemuda berkulit pucat itu tegas, dan mulus. Bagaikan sebuah pukulan lagi bagi Sakura.

_Itu benar, aku dungu. Aku tak ingin mendengar kenyataannya. Semuanya….adalah kenyataan yang harus aku tempuh. Dan pada akhirnya kisahku bersamanya akan menjadi lembar kenangan yang hanya bisa aku pajang dalam ingatanku. Yang hanya bisa aku putar sesekali waktu. Tidak untuk dirasakan satu waktu dalam hidupku. Dan tidak untuk sekali waktu mengenang sosoknya dengan air mata. _

"Lepaskan dia, Sakura-san…"

Seluncur air jatuh dari emerald bersamaan dengan tepukan tangan Sai di bahunya. Kali ini bukan hawa dingin yang terasa, namun pilihan bijaknya sesaat lalulah yang mengubahnya menjadi hangat.

"Mungkin maksudmu, 'simpanlah dia dalam hatimu', 'kan?" wanita itu tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang seakan benar-benar mengikat sumpahnya untuk terus mengingat 'sosok itu' dalam ingatannya.

Sai ikut tersenyum, bukan juga bentuk senyum palsu. Senyum hangat yang mengindikasikan, dia tahu, rekan se-tim-nya ini telah mempunyai konsekuensi baru.

'Aku harap ini kali terakhir kau menangisinya…'

.

.

.

Langkah demi langkah banyak terhitung sudah dari Yamanaka's Spring sampai ke kawasan jalan setapak yang dikanan-kirinya ditumbuhi jajaran momiji berdahan gugur. Disanalah sekarang Haruno Sakura berada. Semakin dekat dengan tujuannya, senyumnya kian terlihat.

Ucapan sang putri tunggal Yamanaka masih terngiang jelas di benaknya, "Sakura…aku…ikut menyesal soal…"

"Sudahlah, Ino." Potong Sakura sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Jangan disesali. Semua sudah di gariskan oleh Kami-sama, dan itu sudah terencana untuk membuat kita mengerti arti kehilangan yang sesungguhnya."

Yamanaka Ino ternganga karena kata-kata yang di tangkap telinganya barusan. Iris Aquaclear-nya membelalak seakan takjub. "Inikah Haruno Sakura yang aku kenal? – seorang kunoichi yang cengeng itu?" tabiat khas Ino pun terlihat—hiperbolis.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar.

Tangan Ino menggebrak meja flower service agak berlebihan sebagai tanda senang. Meskipun Sakura tidak meng'iya'kan, senyumnya yang meyakinkan sudah cukup alasan. "Oh my god! Syukurlah, Sakura yang dulu telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang wise women yang ceria," cerocos kunoichi berambut panjang itu seraya merangkul sahabatnya.

Sakura menimpuk kepala pirang Ino main-main sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, omong-omong, dimana kau berguru, hm?"

"Oh, itu...um… Ah! Aku pilih rose yang itu dan setangkai lily putih, ya!" penjelasannya terputus lantaran emeraldnya tengah tersedot oleh sepetak rose dan lily segar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sedangkan Ino, langsung cemberut melihat Sakura yang tengah berjalan mendekati petak-petak polyback yang agak jauh dari meja service. Kemudian dia memilih untuk menyusul sahabatnya.

"Hei, jadi siapa orang itu?" tanya Ino lagi setengah jengkel pada Sakura yang kini sedang memainkan segerombol tangkai mawar oranye.

Kunoichi medic-nin itu malah tertawa kecil, membuat Ino heran. "Titipkan ucapan terima kasihku untuk tunanganmu. Dan juga, katakan padanya kalau lain kali aku akan mengganggu acara minum ocha-nya lagi."

Seketika wajah putri tunggal Yamanaka itu memerah hangat terlebih saat Sakura menyebutkan kata 'tunanganmu'.

"Aku tahu, dia memang dapat diandalkan." pujinya pada sang kekasih sambil tersenyum geli.

Sesaat kemudian iris biru jernih Ino memandang Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengagumi bunga piaraannya itu dengan tatapan lembut.

…_some stay for a while…_

Dia sudah berubah. Sakura bukan gadis manja dan cengeng seperti dulu. Terlebih, masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. Sakura menangis karena di ejek 'Jidat Lebar' waktu kanak-kanak, Sakura yang dengan polos menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke di hadapan semua orang, Sakura yang ketakukan bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya, dan juga…keegoisannya saat persaingan memperebutkan Sasuke. Ya ampun….! Kadang Ino tertawa sendiri mengingat masa-masa bodohnya dengan Sakura.

"Kau sudah dewasa, imouto…"

"Ino! Hei, apanya yang lucu sampai kau tertawakan, eh?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat Ino mengerjap sadar.

"A-ah. Tidak apa-apa." sanggahnya sambil kembali ke meja service. "Jadi, kau mau mengambil setangkai rose dan lily saja?"

"Mengambil?" Sakura berjalan kembali mengikuti Ino sambil membawa setangkai mawar oranye yang beberapa saat lalu menarik perhatiannya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ino santai, sambil mengemas dengan cekatan pesanan Sakura. "Sudahlah, anggap saja sebagai hadiah dariku untuk merayakan label bijakmu itu." lanjutnya lagi ketika melihat gelagat Sakura yang akan menolak. Sebelah matanya mengedip genit.

Kunoichi berambut merah muda sebahu itu memutar matanya jenaka. "Well, alasan yang bagus. Mungkin aku akan lebih senang lagi jika mendapatkan rose oranye ini juga," ujar Sakura seenaknya sambil menyelipkan mawar oranye itu ke dalam bucket mini pesanannya.

Yamanaka tunggal hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Tapi, kenapa kau tertarik dengan rose warna mencolok itu? Bukannya kau akan pergi ke taman makam?"

"Um…" gadis usia dua puluh satu tahun itu tampak memikirkan jawabannya. "Mungkin karena tiba-tiba aku memikirkan Naruto,"

"Naruto, ya?" Ino terdiam sejenak. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Seketika itu, rasa khawatir menelusup hati Ino.

Sakura menghela napas pelan mendengar lontaran pertanyaan sahabat pirangnya. "Entahlah, dia sering menghilang begitu saja sejak…yeah, kau-tau-apa-itu."

Ino memanggutkan kepalanya mengerti, "Ini pasti berat juga untuknya,"

Ya, berkat Sai, Sakura dapat melihat kenyataan yang harus dijalaninya dengan normal. Hidup akan terus berlanjut dengan misterinya. Tapi sekarang, bukan masalah hatinya yang menjadi bahasan.

Naruto…

Dia berubah sejak seminggu yang lalu, sering menghilang dan susah ditemukan.

Semakin dekat dengan tujuan, kini senyum Sakura sedikit meluntur akibat terkaan pemikiran baru yang mungkin – jika memang Naruto begitu terpukul—akan menambah beban mental tersendiri melihat sahabat satu tim-nya itu menjadi orang yang tak sama setelah rivalnya pergi.

Sekarang kunoichi itu sadar, keadaan psikologisnya yang buruk beberapa hari ini telah membuatnya melupakan segalanya, termasuk Naruto. Dia bahkan sering berkubang dalam kesedihannya sendiri tanpa memikirkan tekanan yang mestinya sama juga dengan yang di dapat Naruto. Sakura menyesal, keparahannya itu telah membuatnya sebegitu buta melihat figur yang berjalan di sekelilingnya.

Langkah gadis itu terhenti begitu sampai di depan pintu pemakaman yang berpostur pendek, sehingga dari sepanjang jalan setapak pun terlihat jelas seluk beluk area makam.

Sakura mengedarkan emeraldnya ke seluruh kawasan taman makam yang dapat di jangkau dengan sudut matanya. Semua pualam berwarna gelap keperakan itu tampak berjejer rapi. Ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa taman makam adalah tempat yang menyeramkan sekaligus menjengahkan. Hanya ada warna alabaster, merah daun momiji, dan hijau rumput jepang yang tumbuh menutupi seluruh areal luas itu.

Bukan hanya itu, sepertinya. Sekelebat, emeraldnya menangkap warna mencolok di areal bagian agak jauh kedalam.

Oranye dipadu hitam, dan kuning terang.

Rasanya obyek itu sangat familiar. Segera Sakura mendorong pintu makam ke dalam, berjalan menelusuri tiap space pusara satu ke pusara lainnya.

Semakin dekat, obyek itu makin jelas. Tidak salah lagi, tentu saja sahabatnya satu itu.

"Naruto!"

Kepala pirang terang itu menoleh. Segaris cengiran lebar jarak jauh langsung di dapat Sakura. Kemudian gadis itu sadar, sosok yang benar Naruto itu sudah ada di hadapannya. Cowok itu belum melunturkan cengirannya.

…_and leave foots prints on our heart…_

"Na-naruto? Kukira kau…" melihat pemampilan Naruto yang sangat lain dari-yang-biasanya membuat Sakura lupa berpikir, jika cengiran khasnya itu masih Naruto tunjukkan, berarti tak ada keadaan psikologis yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Ke-kenapa – "

"Oh…ini, ya?" Naruto meng-evaluasi cepat penampilannya saat ini. Ada perban yang melilit kepalanya, matanya kanannya agak bengkak, banyak leretan luka goresan di wajah dan lengannya. Dan lagi, kaki cowok itu timpang, berjalan menggunakan bantuan kruk pada lengan kirinya.

"Hanya luka kecil saja, kok – "

"Luka kecil, kau bilang?" tanya Sakura balik sarkastik. Raut wajahnya berubah garang, siap memarahi Naruto. "Katakan, apa yang membuatmu begitu ceroboh. Dari dulu kau memang baka, Naruto! Sudah sedewasa ini kau masih saja melakukan hal bodoh. Apa yang sebenarnya yang ada di dalam otak udangmu, hah?" omel Sakura membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, hei, aku belum selesai bicara. Aku mendapatkan luka-luka ini bukan dari hasil kecerobohan. Dan aku juga tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh!—sama sekali tidak bodoh!" Protes Naruto.

"Lalu?"

Naruto menyeringai– bukan gayanya sama sekali. "Aku mencari shuriken Sasuke yang hilang." Jawabnya sambil mengendikkan dagunya ke arah di tempatnya yang tadi.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Ja-jadi…apa jangan-jangan seminggu ini kau – "

"Aku pergi ke hutan Oto untuk menemukannya." Naruto tersenyum. "Wellcome back, Sakura. Kurasa setelah mendengarkan omelanmu, kau sudah kembali normal." Cowok itu tertawa kecil.

Sakura hanya bisa mencubit lengan Naruto gemas.

_Naruto…tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan…_

Sakura tersenyum tulus. Seharusnya dia bisa berpikir positif dari awal. Naruto itu pemuda yang semangat bangkitnya tinggi.

"Ittai! Jangan pakai tenaga supermu untuk membantai lenganku, dong!" protes Naruto lagi, masih dengan mengerang.

"E-eh, aku lupa! Go-gomen-ne!" segera Sakura mengambil kedua lengan Naruto dan menyembuhkan semua goresan-goresan di sana. Cahaya hijau terang yang redup kemudian hilang, saat itu juga luka-luka Naruto tak berbekas. "Jangan banyak gerak dulu. Kakimu terkena fraktura agak sedikit parah – "

"Hangat," sela – komentar cowok pirang itu sambil memejamkan mata. "Cakramu hangat."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. "Lalu untuk apa kau berjuang mendapatkan shuriken itu?" heran menyelubung sementara ada gejolak lain dalam hati Sakura yang mengatakan alasan yang tak berimbang pada diri sahabatnya ini.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Dalam hati baru menyadari, tidak ada alasan apapun untuk mengambil pusaka milik sahabat terbaiknya itu. Yang dia tahu saat dirinya kalap dan amat terpukul mendengar eksekusi dari utusan Godaime di Oto, tubuhnya bergerak tanpa komando. "Aku hanya…" mata sapphier-nya menerawang ke langit yang agak mendung. "Tak ingin kehilangan kenangan dari Sasuke."

Sakura ikut memandang arakan awan yang semakin menggelap. "Aku juga…"

Lama mereka berdua terdiam di samping pualam yang kelihatan masih baru dari lainnya. Sangat jauh berbeda jika menilik keseharian tingkah polah si jabrik pirang. Kini sapphier-nya tertutup, tangannya terkepal sebatas dagu. Nampak sangat serius caranya memanjatkan seretas harapan yang seakan-akan di dengar olehorang yang di tujunya. Keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda tampak pada gadis berambut merah muda.

Gerimis.

Khidmad menyelimuti dua sahabat itu. Bahkan setetes demi tetes air yang menusuk-nusuk kecil seluruh tubuh mereka berduapun tak di hiraukan. Sampai menjadi deras. Narutolah yang membuka matanya dahulu.

Dilihatnya, kunoichi sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang diam-diam masih merajai hatinya itu masih tak bergeming. Sementara tangannya mulai bergetar, membuat dua tangkai bunga terjatuh pelan di sampingnya.

Sasuke… kau…

"Sasuke…" tiba-tiba bibir Sakura terbuka, menggumamkan nama itu. Nama yang begitu dihindarinya seminggu belakangan.

"Uchiha…" sambung Naruto sembari mengelus perlahan nisan pualam di dekatnya.

Sakura meletakkan setangkai mawar merah di pusara orang yang lebih dari lima tahun tak dilihat wajahnya. Orang yang selalu merajai hatinya, meski sosoknya entah masih ingat padanya atau tidak. Awalnya membawa sembilu, namun dia tahu pada akhirnya – selamanya, jika seperti ini, maka seterusnya aku akan terus tanpamu.

Terjangan air hujan tak membuat kelopak matanya lelah untuk terus terbuka, melihat sebentuk gundukan yang kini lembek akibat pengerosian perlahan. Jarum di hatinya seakan ikut hanyut bersamaan dengan menetesnya air hujan.

Sementara gadis itu tak menyadari sepasang mata sahabatnya menjurus lembut padanya, Sakura mengambil sebuah kelopak mawar merah yang terkoyak. Kemudian ditempelkannya pada pipi kanannya yang basah. Keyakinannya ada saat rasa itu kian terasa walau hanya lewat pesan tersiratnya saja, lewat bahasa bunga. Rasa yang dipendamnya meski mungkin Sasuke sudah muak dengan kata-kata cinta yang terus terlontar.

…_and we are never, ever the same…_

"Sasuke Uchiha…kau tetap rivalku, ingat itu." bisik Naruto lirih membuat lengkungan senyum Sakura makin dalam. "Tapi bagiku, kau bukan Uchiha."

Kata-kata itu membuat Sakura mendongak, menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum tulus sambil mengusap Fuuma Shuriken milik sang Uchiha terakhir.

"Figur aroganistik adalah topengmu saja, aku tahu itu. Kau pahlawan sejati."

Sakura mengamini. Ya, Sasuke adalah pahlawan sejati. Apa kurang alasan jika dia tewas karena eksekusi sepihak tanpa sepengetahuan kampung halamannya, membentuk Taka yang sebenarnya malah berdiri membela Konoha dan mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu kebenaran itu.

Sudah terlajur di label sebagai nuke-nin yang menggemparkan, kenyataannya telah membuatnya sangat dicari oleh beberapa negara besar. Dan apapun yang terjadi, dibalik kesemua itu, tak ada yang melihat tujuannya yang sebenarnya; memanfaatkan ilmu dari orang sesat, membalas dendam pada sang kakak, dan…melindungi Konoha dengan cara kamuflase-nya.

"Aku masih berharap bisa berduel denganmu suatu saat nanti,"

"Sudahlah, Naruto…"

Naruto tersenyum pahit, "Aku tentu boleh berharap, 'kan?"

Sakura meraih tangan sahabatnya yang sudah mendingin, meremasnya halus. "Ya. Tentu, Naruto. Mungkin saja, dia mengharapkan hal yang sama."

Selama masih ada kembangan asa yang telah lapuk dan hilang di dimensi nyata, keinginan akan terus berharap jika suatu saat nanti dapat terwujud tidaklah salah, meski dengan cara diluar rasio.

"Uzumaki Naruto…kau identik dengan warna ini, kau tahu?" Sakura membelai tumpukan sekelopak mawar oranye yang batangnya tengah diputar-putarnya.

Pemuda itu hanya tertawa. "Ya…kau tahu itu, Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **

Ketahuan saya adalah orang yang nggak jelas. Bikin kalimat aja bikin pusing. Menurut kalian, apa iya?

Ah, apapun tanggapan kalian, saya sangat senang dengan adanya review. Kongkrit, saran dan komentarnya akan kutunggu…

.

.


End file.
